Into the Dark
by Luluseven7
Summary: Riddick had killed the Lord Marshal of the Necromoners, but now what? An unwilling hero, Riddick must find away looked beyond himself and save a universe that had not always been kind to him. Set at the end of Chronicles of Riddick, Reviews sooo welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'They say your brain shuts down in cryosleep, all but the primitive side. No wonder I'm still awake. Always awake, never catching a brake. I took two people off of that rock 5 years ago and now both of them are dead. I guess I should consider it a consolation that I got the men who killed them but some how that doesn't seem to be enough. Two months ago I had a chance to have it all, an army that could rule the galaxy and best yet, I wouldn't be the hunted any more. Should of known it was to good to be true. I killed the man that killed everyone on my home planet but that was only the beginning. The universe still doesn't have its perfect balance, or so that old woman said. I had sat on that throne and watched a darkness start to swallow the planet, a darkness I couldn't even see through. Aereon told me to run and go to the Tabacin System, to a planet named Sevlyn, there I would find the only thing that can stop the darkness...light. Little does she know, I'm no one to go looking for the light.'

The only light in the cab of the skiff was the controls, now set on autopilot. The buzz of the engine was a peaceful noise in the silence of space. Riddick didn't really know where he was headed, just that it wasn't any where near the Tabacin system. He wasn't going to kid himself, he wasn't a hero, he had already fought his fight. Kiera flashed through his mind, she shouldn't have tried to be like him. Everyone who got to close always seemed to get burned. His mind went back to that day, a day he would never forget.

He remembered how everyone bowed to him, like he had been their Lord Marshal all a long. 'You keep what you kill', for him it was more you 'kill what you keep'. He had to admit though, he had never seen anything like it. The ground shook, the people screamed, "The under-verse has come!" As the skies got black and the darkness started to engulf the world, headed straight for them. That is when

Aereon had crabbed his arm and said, "It's come, the darkness has finally come to us. Riddick it is up to you now, you must restore the balance. If not everything will be gone." Riddick didn't really know what to think of that but he knew the blackness that was coming was something to get away from. He had always been good at getting out of impossible situations.

Riddick was suddenly jarred out of his thoughts when the skiff shook, like someone had fired on it. Riddick sprang to attention, taking the controls and making the shields over the windows retracted. What he saw made him raise his eyebrows slightly. Directly in front of him were 5 battleships and at least 100 fighters.

"Shit." Riddick looked around to see if his 6 was clear. It wasn't however, three fighters tailed behind him and one fired hitting the skiff's engine dampener. Everything went dead as the skiff floated helplessly. Riddick sighed as he sat back in his chair, having no option but to wait. He didn't have to wake long though, two fighters soon clamped on to his ship and started to hull him toward one of the battleships. Riddick didn't recognize the red star symbol, it had a yellow snake wrapped around it and was everywhere on the battleships. What would a fleet like this be doing in the middle of no where? The only thing Riddick was sure of was that these people, whoever they were, were going to regret taking this prisoner.

Riddick stood still as the door to the skiff was finally opened and soldier after soldier filed in with guns ready. His reputation must have preceded him.

"Take him." Came a voice from outside the skiff and Riddick felt the darts hit his neck and arms. Tranks, Riddick thought. His reputation had indeed preceded him. Everything went black as Riddick felt himself fall and hit the floor.

Riddick shook off the drugs as he found himself in what looked to be a laboratory. His arms and legs were bond and he was also chained to the wall. His goggles were gone but he noticed them across the room sitting on a counter. It was dark in the room and the buzz of odd machines could be heard. Riddick didn't know if it was the drugs but he kept hearing this squeaking noise as well, like a rat. The door opened then, letting in a piercingly bright light. Riddick flinched as he closed his eyes and turned his head toward the darkness. The door shut and once again darkness ruled in the small space. Riddick sighed slightly, but he knew he wasn't alone.

"I was told you could see in the dark but not in the light."

Came the male voice, it was commanding but at the same time almost friendly. Riddick blinked as the spots in his vision went away. There stood a tall man who had a slight smile on his face. A brand showed on his forehead that was a star. There were four other men in the room, guards. Riddick new they were not just plan soldiers though. They smelled different, there was no fear, no emotion at all in fact.

"True of many of us." The man went on, resting comfortably against the counter. "A gift that has a big price." The man continued picking up Riddick's goggles.

"It has it's moments." Riddick said coolly. "You must either really be frightened of me or your looking for something." The man smiled with that and walked up to Riddick.

"I like a man who gets straight to the point. My name is Esiah Mital Preaz."

"Richard B. Riddick escaped convect, you?" Riddick said with a slight smile.

"Oh I'm much like you Riddick. We are all prisoners of something. I am the man you are going to be working for." Preaz said this with a smile as he placed the goggles on Riddick's head.

"You are going to find someone for me."

Riddick cocked his head slightly shaking off Preaz's hand with annoyance..

"Now why would I do that?"

"Simple Riddick, you do it or you die."

Riddick popped his neck as his voice got more serious.

"Slow down chief your scaring me. I'm not a Merc, but I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding someone else for the job."

Preaz who had turned around to go back the wall of screens, now turned his head to look at Riddick. A snarl came across his face as anger shown in his eyes. He turned and back handed Riddick across the face. Riddick turned his head back to face Preaz, clinching his fists.

"You do not want to get on my bad side, Riddick." Preaz said seeming to regain his composer.

Riddick didn't miss the protruding fangs that had appeared from Preaz's mouth but now receded.

"No." Riddick said calmly, "YOU do not want to get on my bad said."

Preaz snorted at that and walking over to a tank that was across the room, stuck his hand in.

"Do you think Furyans are the deadliest thing in the galaxy? Well my friend before the end we will see which one of us is the fiercest animal in the zoo."

Riddick heard the squeaking sound again and watched as Preaz pulled out a small scorpion looking bug.

"Do you know what this little fellow is?" Preaz asked petting his hand sized bug.

"Can't say I've had the pleasure." Riddick said as he studied the bug carefully from across the room. It was hideous, with small black eyes and large clause that look to be for borrowing.

"This is a Tankine." Preaz said proudly. "They are parasitic by nature, digging into a living animal to live in their bodies."

Riddick looked once more around the room, he was starting to get a very bad feeling in his gut.

"I personally developed this little guy myself." Preaz continued walking over to Riddick. "You see a Tankine rests in the back of your neck where it can kill in an mila-second if you try to take him out. I call him Hornis, he carries a tracking devise in him." Preaz paused to give Hornis one final stroke.

"I think your going to make a lovely host for him." Riddick stiffened as Preaz opened his hand and let the creature crawl on Riddick's shoulder. Riddick tried to brake free but it was hopeless, the creature quickly borrowed itself into his shoulder and moved under the skin. He cried out then, the pain being sharp and intense. It was shortly over though and Riddick felt everything getting slightly fuzzy. Preaz got his attention by turning his head to look at him. He had a smile on his face and he said.

"Good. No here is your mission."

"I'm going to kill you, I promise." Was Riddick's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riddick sat up as the cryosleep disengaged and he took back control of the skiff. It had been a long journey and Riddick had lots of time to think about what to do. Preaz had told him that if he did not return within 3 weeks then the thing inside him would kill him. He touched the back of his neck, but he couldn't feel anything. He felt like he was once again back on a leash, a very long and invisible leash.

The planet Sevlyn came into view and he groaned slightly. Why did it always have to be a sunny, desert planet? It turned out Preaz was looking for the exact same thing as the old woman had told him to find. The light to hinder the darkness, though Preaz seemed to think it was going to be a weapon. Preaz had showed him a picture of a woman who he thought knew where this light would be. She had been pretty with black hair and crystal blue eyes. Lila was her name, she was not going to be easy to find though.

Riddick proceeded to land and was surprised that no one tried to stop him or ask his business on the planet. It was a far out system with no real law or police force. Once landed Riddick proceeded to find a bar, he needed something to drink. The planet was a desert with three story mortar buildings making up the cities. It was a safe haven for murderers, thieves and anyone who didn't want to be found. Yes, this was his kind of planet. He went into the first bar he could find and was stopped by what looked to be the owner.

"You got any guns on ye?" The big man asked with a one of a kind accent. He looked like he had never heard of a bath or any kind of hygiene for that matter. Riddick just shook his head and the man nodded.

"All right then. Been getting to messy to clean up after."

Riddick smiled slightly to himself with that, oh yes this was his kind of planet. The big room was dark and the smell of greasy miners and smoke seemed to over take the room. Riddick moved his goggles up on his forehead and did one clean sweep with his eyes, taking note of everyone in the large room. There was three men sitting in the corner, thieves bickering over prices. Miners were in a large group off to the left, it sounded like they were talking about a strike and then there was the bar that Riddick walked up to and sat at.

Two men who where not thieves or miners but looked more like they were hiding from the law, sat at the bar and their discussion was all about what was being shown on the old screen above the liqueur cabinet. It should people getting killed by these ruff, dirty looking, mad men. Riddick heard the name, "Maththroians".

"What can I get you?" Asked the Bartender who looked like he had drank most of his selection.

"Whatever's good and strong." Riddick replied and the Bartender nodded.

"This should knock you on you ass." He said as he set a shot class of lime green liquid in front of Riddick.

"So what do you think of these Mathroians? Supposed to be real nasty, just raided our neighboring planet I here. Good thing they don't go in order." The Bartender laughed with that, like it was all a joke.

"Mathroians." Riddick said holding up his drink and examining it. "Steal technology as the move along, but by themselves are dumber the rocks. A nuisance for all those rich politicians, not a real threat...as long as they don't catch you." This got the two men's attention who sat to Riddick's left and one spoke up.

"And what do you know about them? They came out of no where and no one seems to be able to stop them. If you were smart you'd get out of here before this becomes there next target." The man got up then along with his friend and proceeded to leave.

"Chickens." Riddick said as they walked away but they didn't hear him.

"You got some interesting eyes there." The Bartender said to Riddick, just now noticing them.

Riddick just grunted and said.

"Buttons up", as he drank his drink.

The Bartender gave a surprised look as Riddick just set the glass down and nodded for some more. His attention was stolen away though when another person came up to the bar. The figure was hooded and Riddick could only see the woman's hands. He knew it was a woman because her hands were delicate and had a ring on one of her fingers that was a serpent. He inhaled trying to catch her sent and he smelled a hint of perfume, maybe jasmine and soap. No this woman did not belong on this planet, let alone in this bar. She waved the Bartender away though and he went off to tend to other customers.

"I'm glad you came." The woman said not looking at Riddick but saying it only for his ears.

"Lila." Riddick replied knowingly, but what could have been the chances of her being here exactly where he was?

"Riddick." The woman said turning towards him and for a moment making eye contact before she bent her head and walked away, headed for what looked like the back entrance.

Riddick swirled around on his stool, that was the woman Preaz had should to him. He stood up to follow but he didn't get half way across the room before the front door to the bar was smashed in. In came none other then Mathroian warriors, guns blazing. The bar erupted in chaos as every thieve, murderer and even miners jumped up and pulled out their guns that they weren't suppose to have. Riddick made a dive for the back door as the room was filled with gun fire. He followed the corridor out into the street where people were screaming in terror of the ships that now flew over them and the Mathroians who ran through the streets, some with guns others with swords.

Riddick saw the flicker of a cloak disappear behind a wall as he put his goggles over his eyes. The five suns that laid in a straight line to the east were setting now, thankfully dimming the bright planet. As Riddick ran after the woman he was stopped by two Mathorians but was not in the mood. Ducking away from one of their swords Riddick pulled out his two knifes, stabling one man and slitting the others throat. In a matter of seconds Riddick was off again following the woman up a flight of outside stairs that lead to a landing dock for ships.

He reached the top in time to see the woman run into what looked like a merchant ship. As Riddick got closer he saw that it was decked out with guns and weapons...a pirate ship. Hearing the noise of an engine behind him, Riddick turned around to see a Mathorian Skiff, weapons locked and gunners ready. Taking a deep breathe Riddick made a run for the pirate ship who's boarding dock was closing. The ship had already taken off from the ground and was heading away from the dock. Riddick ran and with procession caught the corner of the boarding dock. He forced himself to clime in as it finally closed. He sprang to his feet taking in his new surroundings.

It was in a fairly beg bay area that was mostly empty. There were stairs at the back leading up to the second story where the engine and bridge looked to be. Two men ran along the railing trying to steady themselves as the ship was fired on.

"Halley! Get me power to the thrusters! Nocks! Get down to the engine room we are going to need more power! Sara do something about that landing gear, get it up! Sigs! Get us the hell out of here!"

Yelled a man who seemed to be the captain. It was a light crew, Riddick thought to himself. It wouldn't be heard to get the ship. Everyone seemed to be completely ignoring him, though they did have other things to worry about. Everyone but Lila who stood in front of him steadying herself again the rises and falls of the ship.

"You are late." She said over the cracks and booms of the ship.

Riddick straightened and once again took account of her. Her cloak was off now and her hair was pulled tightly back in a pony-tale. She wore tight black pants and a tank with a jacket over it. She walked up to him calmly and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You have a creature in you." She said taking a deep breath but not varying away.

Riddick cocked his head as he studied her, it wasn't very often that he met someone who didn't show the slightest amount of fear at meeting him. Her eyes were furrowed in confusion as she stared at him.

"Your not here because of the Necromongers, you are here because of Preaz."

She finally decided on with what seemed like anger. Riddick shook himself slightly, there was something about this woman that disturbed him.

"That's right." Riddick said with a deadly voice. "Now I'm short on time so you can either come with me or make me make you. I recommend the first option."

It was in that moment the wall became the floor as the ship flew side ways. Riddick had just enough time to catch Lila as they both went tumbling to the side. That is when he saw the crate break free and come barreling towards him. With lightly reflexes Riddick jumped over the railing and laid on the wall. Taking a deep breath he looked over and saw Lila laying on her stomach as the ship shook and things started to come flying out from everywhere. She seem to wake up though and she jumped to her feet shielding herself. A voice came over the enter-calm cursing.

"Sigs! Get her evened out or I swear will kill you myself! Hang on people."

The last part was a warning, though a little late. The ship evened out then, though it still shook. Riddick found himself standing on the walkway facing Lila who wasted no time in jumping over the side and landing with ease at the bottom like a cat. Riddick raised his eyebrow with that, for a pretty girl she moved pretty quick. He jumped off the railing landing with ease on the bay floor. With a slight growl Riddick shook his head to the girl has a warning. He was once again going to attempted get her and then get the hell out of there, when a voice stopped him.

"Hey!" Shouted the captain with authority as he climbed down from the railing, facing Riddick.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care at the moment. If you want to live though I suggest you get the hell over here and help me!"

The last part was more of a scream then anything and Riddick followed the man to the back of the ship where one landing gear was stuck open.

"Where going to have to do it manually." The man said as he sat down and grabbed the landing gear, trying not to fall out in the open sky. Riddick reached over and cut him as he slipped and almost fell. He knew that if they didn't get the landing gear up this ship was going to crash and one thing you did not want was to be caught by Mathorians. Reaching down and grabbing the gear together Riddick and the captain pulled it up. Riddick held it up as the captain clamped it in place and immediately hit the calm yelling.

"We got it! Go Sigs!" Riddick hung on to the wall as the ship took off at full speed and engaged into hyperspace. He could tell this ship was designed differently then any skiff, it was more like a deep space recon ship.

"Hang on." The young captain said afterward. He looked at Riddick for a moment, then walked back into the bay area.

"Lila, who is this?" He asked Lila who now stood with a gun in hand, seeming to have regained her composer.

Riddick followed the captain into the bay and smiled slightly at her who had a slight scratch above her brow and strands coming down for her pony-tale.

"Sexy." Riddick murmured under his breath.

"This is Riddick, Skot." Lila said like that explained everything.

"Okay." Skot said shaking his head slightly. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of me." Riddick said coming around to stand in front of Lila.

"He's a murderer and now apparently a Merc." Lila said accusingly. If Riddick didn't know better he would say he had hurt her feelings in some way. He narrowed his eyebrows with the last part, not liking this situation one bit.

"There's a oxysemoron for you. But I wouldn't know I stopped getting caught a long time ago." Skot said looking Riddick up and down. There was a loud noise then and sparks came from under the paneling in the floor.

"Halley!" Both Skot and Lila ran to there friend who came out of the crawl space bleeding. The main panel had short-circuited

"Nocks! Watch him." Skot said to one of his men as he picked the young girl up and carried her up the stairs and off to the right wing of the ship. Lila paused for a moment but then followed Skot.

Riddick looked at the man Skot had named Nocks, he was the brute force of the team it looked like. He had long black hair which were in dreg locks and every type of weapon known to man on his body. Riddick just smiled, it was time to be going and no one was about to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Next time you decide to bring a killer on my ship I expect to be notified Lila, got it!" Said Skot as he paced out in the corridor of the medic room.

"I'm sorry okay. Can we not do this right now, Halley..."

"Halley is going to be fine." Skot her cut off. "Thank God, but I guess I don't have to tell you that she..none of us would be in this place if not for you and your transparent friend."

Skot ended weakly with that. Lila took a deep breath, what had she done. She had foreseen what Riddick would become, that he would be the one to bring down the Nercomongers. She knew Aereon would send him hear afterward but what she had not foreseen was Preaz. She had sensed his tricks as soon as she had seen Riddick but had hoped she was wrong but she had hoped wrong.

"Skot, he is very important. If fact the universe is riding on him, though to what end I'm not sure any more." Skot stopped pacing and looked at her shaking his head.

"Don't do that. Don't do that 'I sense something' thing. You know that's when you get my ship and crew into the most trouble." The ship shook then and Skot caught Lila from falling.

"What was that?" He asked as he headed to the bridge with Lila on his tale. Skot found Nock's and Sig's standing out in the corridor arguing about something.

"What was I suppose to do he was going to kill me?" Sigs asked Nocks.

"What are you two doing?" Skot asked as he walked up to them, noticing Nocks bloody nose.

"Sig's why aren't you in the bridge? Nocks where is our big friend?" They both opened their mouths for explanations but nothing audible came out.

"No, you did not let him in there did you?" Skot pointed to the bridge which was behind the door up the corridor to his left. Sig's who was a fairly short man with a almost Scottish accent just said.

"He was going to kill me." Taking a deep calming breath Skot asked calmly.

"Can we kill the power from the engine room?" Sig's shook his head.

"No Captain. At the speed we are going it would blow the power cells and leave us a drift." Skot once again took another calming breath but it didn't to work this time.

"Lila!" Skot bellowed pointed to the bridge. "He's your responsibility. Fix it." He said shortly. Lila nodded her head and tried to assure them.

"It's fine, I'll get the ship back. Just stay here. "

Lila smiled and walked up the corridor toward the bridge. She knew better then to think that this man would just say okay and give her the ship back, but she had to try. She couldn't face Preaz and win, he was to strong now. Walking up to the door, Lila tried opening it but it was locked from the inside. Pushing the two way enter-calm Lila asked licking her lips.

"Riddick where are we going?" The voice that answered was deep and dangerous.

"You know where we're going princess. You know a lot of things." Lila closed her eyes tightly, this man scared her in many ways.

"I can.." Lila swallowed back her fear and said again. "I can take it out." There was a pause for a moment.

"I already tried." Came the low reply.

"I'm sure you did, but it has to be done a certain way so the Tankine won't kill you." Lila answered, she had to be out of her mind trying to reason with this man.

The door unlocked then and automatically opened. Taking a deep breath Lila entered, taking in the dark surroundings trying to get a sense on where Riddick was in the small room. The door shut behind her and locked making Lila jump.

"Riddick?" She asked uncertainly. As soon as she had sensed him coming near he had pinned her against the wall, his face barely an inch away from hers. Lila screamed but controlled her fear as she stared into Riddick's shining eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked smelling her hair. Lila looked away from him gritting her teeth.

"I'm like you Riddick, I just want to stay alive. If you take me to Preaz he will kill me."

"Your nothing like me." Riddick said pushing Lila back against the wall as she tried to squirm free.

"Preaz wants something from you, he's not going to kill you."

"Not at as first but he will. It doesn't have to be like this, we can both have what we want. We both can be free." Riddick grunted with that.

"How do I know you wont kill me?" Looking at the woman Riddick saw her eyes narrow, she was as much scared of him as she was mad.

"I don't kill for pleasure Riddick." Smiling with that Riddick pressed against Lila harder making her take a deep breath.

"I do." He said dangerously.

"No you don't." Lila said looking once again into his eyes. "If that was true both Nocks and Sigs would be dead. Then you would be no better then the Nercomongers."

Riddick grunted with that not missing the peirced marks on both sides of her neck, a sign of being a Necromonger.

"You seem to know a lot about it." He said running his finger along the healed mark. It made Lila grasp and try to push Riddick away. It was to no avail though as Riddick just looked at her with his knowing gaze.

"What's your answer Riddick?" Lila said through gritted teeth. Riddick sensed she was holding back, her self control hanging by a thread.

"Lead the way." Riddick said letting Lila go.

He had made his final decision. He was not a man who was quick to trust but he did believe this woman who stood in front of him. She had a air about her, she looked at him through knowing but honest eyes. Lila nodded as she slowly moved away from the wall and opened the cabin door. Sigs and Skot were standing there waiting and as Riddick came out, Sigs gave a nervous cough and sled in the bridge. Skot had his gun ready and gave Riddick a warning look as he shook his head. Riddick smiled and just shrugged as he walked by. Lila lead Riddick to the infirmary taking a deep breath, she had only done this once and it had almost killed her along with the man.

"Sarah can we use that bed?" Lila asked of the woman who was caring for Halley. She was tall with dark skin and had a hard expression like she had seen her days hardship.

"Be my guest." She said pointing to what looked like a operating table in the middle of the room.

Lila gestured for Riddick to lay down and he did so slowly.

"Do I want to know?" Asked Skot as he stood back slightly.

"Just don't say anything and don't move." Lila instructed as she stood over Riddick. She moved her hand over his chest and jumped as Riddick grabbed it.

"Have you done this before?" He asked getting slightly nervous.

"Yes." Lila answered shortly as she took her hand away from Riddick. "Now whatever you do, don't tense you muscles."

Riddick took a deep breath reminding himself that anything was worth getting this thing out of him. Lila also too a deep breath as she closed her eyes, she knew this would not be easy. Riddick watched her carefully hearing her deep slow breaths pound in his ears. It was then that she opened her eyes and he saw that they glowed a shining yellow. He tried to move but found he couldn't and remembering her warning he tried to relax his muscles.

He felt the creature in his neck stir and suddenly pain ran through him. Closing his eyes and bitting his lip he refused to cry out even though he had never felt such pain. Lila's hand glowed over his chest and she did not move. Finally the pain stopped and Riddick looked with surprise at the Tankine that rose out of his chest and squirmed in mid air. Lila moved her hand around to where the Tankine hovered above her hand. It was then that Lila blent and her shining eyes once again became crystal blue. She stumbled back and would have fallen if Skot had not caught her in his arms. The Tankine dropped unceremonisly to the floor and scerid to find a place to hide.

"Kill it!"

Shouted Skot to Nocks and with one second Nocks had aimed and blasted to creature with his rifle. The squill finally ended and Riddick forced himself to his feet. He felt the back of his neck and chest but everything seemed normal. Skot placed Lila who now was unconcious on the bed and called for Sarah.

"Sarah help her!" Sarah came over but shrugged.

"What am I suppose to do for her. I don't even know what's wrong."

Riddick just stared at the strange girl and looked closer as he saw fangs that had protruded from her mouth now reced.

"Interesting." He said recalling the same thing happening to Preaz. "Very Interesting."

Skot met Riddicks gaze and straightened.

"You will go with Nocks to a cell until this is all worked out. I don't appreciate people trying to steal my vessel."

Riddick stood looking at Skot challenging but went and did as Nocks directed. Something were best to just let play out.


End file.
